Maybe I Won't Look Back
by TinkerBell03
Summary: It's based around Harry Potter and a little bit of Cho Chang and her little group but mainly around Anne Moretti, a 6th year Slytherin at Hogwarts, but when she finds out she has to 'help' Voldemort with pursuing his evil schemes, thats when things start


Chapter 1 - Memories.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes, sunlight filled the room he was in, he groaned and pulled his sheets over his head and tried to fall back to sleep. But not for long. someone tall with flaming red hair fell hard onto him.  
  
'Oomph!' Harry bolted upright and whacked Ron in the face,  
  
'Ow, nice one mate!' Ron exclaimed sarcastically. 'Come on, or else we'd be late. again. and trust me, mum's not in happy mode today, so we better hurry up.' Harry crawled out of bed squinting as he put on his glasses, he looked around. he was in Ron's room, spending another summer vacation with the Weasleys', the sun's rays spread brightly over Ron's Chudley Cannon bedspread and posters of 7 Quidditch players on broomsticks, Harry smiled, once he returned to Hogwarts for his 6th year, he'd finally be able to play Quidditch once more and kick the Slytherin team's ass.  
  
'Well you commin' or not mate?' Answered Ron,  
  
'Huh? Oh, yeah, cummin'.' Replied Harry, jerking out of his daydream, got ready and took his final goodbye to the Burrow, for Harry, it was one of the best places to stay for the holidays, all the times the Weasleys and himself de-gnomed the garden, the times when they had fun practicing Quidditch, seeing Fred and George experiment with their new sweet experiments for their new up running business 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes', Mrs Weasley acting as a second mother, not being bothered by Percy (he had moved out of the house already) and just having the best holidays away from the Dursleys', for he won't be spending his time there at the Burrow, probably for another summer or two.  
  
*  
  
Harry sat in an empty carriage, Ron was on 'Prefect patrol' with Hermione leaving Harry pretty much alone,  
  
'Hi Harry...' Blushed Hermione, as she opened the carriage door on the Hogwarts Express, Harry could see that she was in her Hogwarts uniform with her shiny Gryffindor prefect badge pinned to her robes.  
  
'Where's Ron?' Harry replied looking behind her, not seeing a centimetre of red hair or freckles in sight.  
  
'Oh, um, he's.' Hermione started sadly,  
  
'Yeah? What? Don't tell me he got himself into another fight?' Asked Harry,  
  
'Nah,' continued Hermione in an even more depressed voice, Hermione and Ron had just broke up from a really awkward relationship and Hermione had obviously been devoted to it, 'He's.' she continued to sob, trying to put on a brave face, 'he got asked out by Alice Adams and he said yes!' Hermione lifted her face, a small tear was running down her face, Harry sighed and patted her on the back,  
  
'Don't worry, it'll be okay.' Said Harry soothingly,  
  
'Going out with Granger yet, then?' Said a cold drawling voice behind them, both of them turned around, Draco Malfoy was standing behind them, Harry had always been enemies with Malfoy ever since they first layed eyes on each other at Diagon Alley, Draco, in Harry's opinion was an arrogant, evil son of a bitch, even though Malfoy's mum was related to his godfather, Sirius, the last of the Black family, who died in unexpectedly in front of Harry in his 5th year, Harry had always been pretty close to Sirius, even though most of the time they were what seemed worlds apart and for a while, thinking his godfather was a mass murderer, but instead was framed by one of Lord Voldemort's faithful followers. anyways, where was I. It was an awfully strange sight because they we're so used to seeing him with Crabbe, Goyle and other Slytherin's such as Pansy and her group but somehow Crabbe and Goyle left him and the thick heads seemed to have been replaced by 2 girls, Shea Mui and Tayla Matthews and they were the completely the opposite to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Oh, fuck off Malfoy!' Exclaimed Harry,  
  
Draco smirked and said, 'Manners Potter, besides, why should I? I have a mouth and I intend to use it.'  
  
'Just like I have a wand and I intend to use it on you.' Harry protested, pulling out his wand from his pocket,  
  
'Challenging me now are you?' Sneered Draco, 'Look and read, Potter.' pointing a finger to his Slytherin Prefect Badge on his chest, 'I can even deduct points of Gryffindorks like yourselves, you know.'  
  
Harry didn't do anything, he turned to look at Hermione for advice, but she was quiet, looking at her feet, he rolled his eyes and turned and walked away.  
  
'Yeah, that's right Potter. keep ya nose clean for once and do us a favour!' Shouted Draco from behind them. At last, the train pulled into Hogsmeade station a familiar voice filled the atmosphere.  
  
'1st years, o'er here, cum on 1st years, don't be shy.  
  
'Hi ya Harry, Hermione . haven't got all day, ya know.' Said Hagrid behind them,  
  
'Off ya go.' Harry walked off the train and spotted Ron holding hands in the company of a girl with dark brown hair and a slight tan,  
  
'HARRY!' Ron yelled catching up to him and Hermione, 'How are ya? Sorry I wasn't able to talk to you much on the train, I've been talking with Ally.' Acknowledging the girl beside him, Alice smiled; Hermione eyed her coldly. They stepped into a 'thestral' carriage and headed off to the castle, Harry caught the sight of Hogwarts and at last, he felt like he was home. at last!  
  
*  
  
All the new 1st years had already been sorted into their houses and Dumbledore was near the end of his welcoming speech.  
  
'And may I lastly ask a warm welcome to Miss Jana Todorovic, our new potions work experience assistant.' He beckoned a tall woman up with dirty blonde hair reaching her shoulders, she had a light tan and looking quite cheerful, a small, weak applause was done for Jana. Harry had a feeling that everyone else would be thinking along the same lines as him. 'this Jana would be the next Snape and might end up replacing him'.  
  
Dumbledore on the other hand continued. 'Other new work experience wizards and witches would be arriving during the year and I believe that all of you should welcome them nicely and be on your best behaviour towards them,' a couple of people sniggered, 'And yep, I'm pretty sure that's all from me. tuck in!' Food magically appeared in front of them and moments later everyone was eating mounds of food, Harry loved the food here at Hogwarts, he still remembered before he went to Hogwarts the Dursley's starving him, practically to an early grave. At the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alice Adams, LeAnn Drake, who started going out with Harry last holidays, and Kiara Hart, who made close friends with Hermione, were all talking about how Jana could be Snape's eviller twin in disguise.  
  
Alice rolled her eyes and said, 'Well, honestly, not all teacher's are that bad. let's just hope she doesn't turn out as Snape.'  
  
'Well, who knows actually. she could be nice,' Said Hermione,  
  
'Yeah, could, Hermione, emphasise the word could, could you?' Answered Ron, stuffing his mouth full with fried chicken legs,  
  
'Ron's got a point Hermione,' Replied LeAnn, who was resting on Harry's shoulder,  
  
'She could actually end up like Snape, especially if she's going to hang around him and stuff.'  
  
'. Or she could be a Snape already,' Suggested Harry,  
  
'Snape's 3rd generation niece, twice removed, maybe?' Exaggerated Kiara, eyeing Jana closely,  
  
'Yeah, I wonder how many Snape relatives hate me?' Asked Harry,  
  
'Snape was, well, jealous, it doesn't mean the rest of his family will.who knows. oh well.' Sighed Ron,  
  
They all went silent and continued eating.  
  
'Anyways.' Started Kiara, disrupting the silence, 'Have you heard Dra. I mean, Malfoy broke up with Rose Stephenson?'  
  
'Haha!! Sucked in Rose!' Sneered Alice,  
  
'Rose. Stephenson? That Slytherin bitch? You kidding? I thought Malfoy was going out with Parkinson?' Exclaimed Harry,  
  
'I hate them all,' Said LeAnn, 'Especially Pansy.'  
  
Harry could have sworn that he heard Kiara mutter under her breath. 'Don't hate Draco, he's a hottie, just hate Pansy.' And then she spoke up to say depressingly, 'He found a girlfriend, he asked her out and she said yes.'  
  
At this Ron choked very loudly and stated, 'You've got to be joking!! Can't last a second without a girlfriend by his side? Who? . Who in the bloody world would go out with Malfoy? It's Pansy, isn't it?'  
  
'Nup.' Replied Kiara, still sounding pretty depressed, 'It's Anne Moretti, she's that new Slytherin Chaser.'  
  
'Slytherin Chaser?' Asked Harry, 'But. that means, like. cool! We get to kick Malfoy's, Crabbe's, Goyle's and Moretti's ass in Quidditch. Ah, man this will be fun.'  
  
'Gee, I dunno Harry, I've heard she's pretty good, hang on, I've heard of her. isn't she called Dimity or something?' Asked Hermione,  
  
'But come on Hermione,' Told Ron, 'Everyone says every player's good. even if their not. except maybe for half of the Hufflepuff team, bet she won't be able to get at least one of the Quaffle's through the ring.'  
  
'Yeah, well it's your choice to believe Hermione or not,' Kiara continued, 'Anyway, some of the Slytherin's girls have got a thing by calling each other by their middle names. Anne Dimity Moretti, that's what I heard it was . it's pitiful, what will they think of next. middle names, honestly!'  
  
'That's just wrong,' Said Alice,  
  
'I guess I wouldn't mind being called by my middle name, but the name Hermione's original, so I don't really care.' Answered Hermione,  
  
'What is your middle Hermione? You never told us.' Asked Harry,  
  
'Lauren.'  
  
Ron pulled a face and started to laugh, 'Hermione Lauren Granger. uh-ha, whatever. do any of youse know Pansy's?'  
  
'Shanie!' Sighed Hermione, 'But they don't call her that, despicable.'  
  
(.Later.)  
  
As all of them started to pile out of the Hall to get to their dorms, Ron and Hermione were pointing out directions for first years, Hermione yelled out to Harry.  
  
'Look! There she is, over there.'  
  
Harry turned his head, there was no mistaking Draco's sleek blonde hair, and next to him slowly walking was a just as small skinny female figure, with a dead straight blacky-brown hair, she was tanned bronzely and had a cold drawling evil face expression practically printed all over her face, she looked up and stared at Harry, giving him an evil and walked off, Draco right beside her, chatting away. Harry thought for a while on how she could have ever say 'yes' to Malfoy and agree to go out, he shook his head and headed back to the Gryffindor common room, giving himself another thought, before we went to bed.  
  
'Girl's minds can be sooo confusing sometimes, . mental. maybe.' 


End file.
